Somewhere I Belong
by Turquoise
Summary: Remy LeBeau's father and brother are murdered making him da new King of Thieves.He now has to find himself a suitable queen but da only thing thats on his minde is revange.Rogue tries to deal with her own inner deamons after da reles of Apocalyps.(Romy)
1. Shattered

Remy LeBeau stood in the cool night air on the balcony of an elegant mansion. The silvery moonlight framed his muscular yet slender body with a ghostlike aura. His demonic ruby on garnet eyes glowed like the fire of hell, in the night. He sighed as he watched the star tainted sky. Everything had been fine a few days before but now.now his whole life was shattered into tiny pieces.  
  
Jean Luc his father and Henri his brother were murdered in cold blood. Shot in the head while driving to attend a meeting with Marius Bordeaux. To all the thieves it was obvious that the Assassins were the ones behind this but they had no real proof. Remy remembered the dark day on which the funeral took place. He remembered the grief filed faces of all the members of the guild and even of other people who knew Jean Luc and Henry. He also remembered seeing Marius and Julian Bordeaux at the funeral and for a split second when Remy met Julian's eyes he saw a smirk playing on his lips like he new a dark secret. Remy clenched his fists at the memory, wishing he could rip Julian limb from limb. He punched the near by wall hard over and over again till his knuckles were bleeding. He looked down at his bloody fist surprised that he couldn't even feel the pain.  
  
Remy was now the King or Thieves, a title he had wanted since he was a meager childe but now he didn't care. He didn't care about being king if it meant loosing his father and brother. He also had to find a suitable wife to have by his side from now on. He, the master of one-night stands had to get married! Remy laughed bitterly at the irony. He could have any woman he wanted kneeling in front of him - after all they didn't call him the 'King of Hearts' for nothing. Yet now, the King finally had to find his Queen. He needed someone who could steel his heart.someone that was different from the rest, someone who would forever belong to him and who would master the key to his heart. He needed his queen.  
  
_-~*^*~-_  
  
Hey ya'll I'm back with another fic. Sorry for not updating my other fic but I promise I will is just I'm really busy, homework and all that crap. So ok sorry that this chap is so short but it's basically just the prologue. I don't know if I should continue this fic or not so it's up to you guys.so review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Vacation!

Hello everyone, here's the first chapter of my fic hope you like it and just to clear out a few things this is a bit of an AU because Remy has never been part of the Acolytes or anything so Rogue and he don't know each other.  
  
Everything else has basically happened like in the real show, so yes Apocalypse has been released but my fic is before "Cajun Spice". Rogue is 18 years old and Remy's 20 years old.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sat at his large mahogany desk facing a high window. Behind him Ororro, Logan and Hank were all seated patiently in front of the desk. He slowly turned around to face them.  
  
"I have asked you all to come here because I have come to a decision and I wish to hear what you all think about this," said the Professor in a critical voice.  
  
"Please, go ahead, Charles," said the weather witch brushing a lock of snowy white hair from her delicate, coffee colored face.  
  
"Very well. As you all have probable noticed, ever since the "incident" with Apocalypse and Mystique, there has been a certain tension between Rogue and the rest of the X-men. She has started isolating herself from everyone even more than before and I'm afraid that this will do her no good in helping her with the control of her power." Said the Professor gravely, "It has also come to my attention that there is a mounting tension between Rogue and Kurt because of the whole episode with Mystique. I Partially don't blame Rogue for her actions. Mystique has done her a world of hurt and betrayal. So this has made me think of a solution to Rogue's isolation and trust problem. I believe that if Rogue is to take a.vacation should I say, it will help her trust again and it will be a chance for her to relax a bit and not continue being so depressed and isolated from the world."  
  
"So what're you sayin' Chuck, that we send her away!" said an outraged Logan.  
  
"Oh no Logan, you misunderstand me, I simply suggest that we send her on a vacation to help clear her mind a bit." Stated Xavier with a small smile.  
  
"I see what yer sayin', but do you think it's a good idea to let the kid go away all by herself?" Stated Logan.  
  
"Logan, Rogue is eighteen now, she is not a kid anymore and the fact that you still treat her as one might also affect the way she treats everyone and her fallings towards us" Said Xavier with a stern look towards Logan.  
  
"But Charles, what about her medical condition. Ever since she released Apocalypse Rogue has been weekend a lot." declared Hank.  
  
"I understand your point Hank, but I think that she is healthy enough for a trip." Said the Professor.  
  
"I believe it to be a very good idea Charles. Rogue certainly needs some time away from all of this, but tell me where do you plan to send her." Asked Ororro.  
  
"Well Ororro, at first I wanted to send her to Europe so she can experience the wonderful cultural experience it offers but that I realized that I need to send her somewhere that a teens could enjoy themselves not where an adult enjoys himself so I think that it would be a good decision to send Rogue on a one month trip to New Orleans." Said the Professor, " Her homework can be send to her through email on her laptop and I shell give her some spending money."  
  
"Very well Charles, so it is settled than, all we have to do is break the new to Rogue who I'm sure will be thrilled." Said Hank, a warm smile adorned his beast like features.  
  
"Yes Hank, I shell telepathically ask Rogue to come in here." Said the Professor placing his hands on his temples and concentrating.  
  
_~*~_  
  
The mutant that simply went by the name Rogue sat in her room listening to Linkin Park at full blast. She was lying down on her black silk covered bed. Her porcelain like face showed now emotions as she tapped her foot with the rhythm of the song.  
  
When this began  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
I was confused  
  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Inside of me  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
The song reminded her so much of herself, of the way her life was. She would never be able to touch, to feel, to love or be loved. . . never. She was a frick among fricks, vampire they called heart school. Not because oh her powers, most of them probable didn't even know, but because of the way she dressed and put makeup on. Yet it was true, she was a vampire. Just by simple touch she absorbed the life force out of any human being.  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
  
It's gone]  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
A tear slowly slid down her porcelain face, followed by another and another. She hastily rubbed them away standing up. A long time ago she had promised herself never to shed tears over anything, especially not over something so silly. It was time to stop pitying herself and just face life. After all her favorite saying was none other than 'Life's a bitch and than you die, screw the world than go get high'.  
  
And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere/Only to fin that it's  
  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So what am I  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the  
  
Way everyone is looking at me  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
The fault is my own  
  
It was pointless to feel sorry for herself because that's just how it had to be. Out of the million of people out there God placed this evil curse on her probable because he was convinced that she would be able to handle it.  
  
I will never know  
  
Myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel  
  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be  
  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
  
And I will break away  
  
I'll find myself today  
  
Maybe some day it would be possible for her to touch bt till that day came she just had to try hard and stop feeling so sorry for herself.  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel like I'm  
  
somewhere I belong. . .  
  
Rogue pressed the stop button on her CD player and was ready to go out for a walk when but all of a sudden the Professor's voice filled her head, asking her to meat him in his office. She exited the room and made her way through the numerous halls of the mansion till she got to the Professor's office. Before entering the room Rogue stared at the door for a few seconds. What in the world could he want to talk to her about? She desperately hoped it wasn't another lecture about how it would be good for her if she socialized more.  
  
Rogue knocked on the door 2 times before entering the office. Inside the office the Professor was seated at his desk, and Ororro, Hank, and Logan sat in front of the desk on comfortable black leather armchairs. The office was fairly big and decorated with modern looking furniture. The Professor's mahogany desk was placed next to the window on the east side of the room. There was a dark colored wall-to-wall rug on the floor and a dark navy blur shelf with metal posts was placed on one side of the room. A flat screen TV was on the opposite wall with DVD and video underneath it. A few cubist stile paintings adorned the pure white walls and in between the for leather armchairs in front of the desk, was a low, glass coffee table. The high window behind the Professor's desk had a beautiful view of the mansion garden and simple dark curtains that were pulled back framed the window.  
  
"Ah, Rogue I'm so happy that you could join us. Won't you take a seat please?" said the Professor with a warm smile, indicating to the 4th leather seat. Rogue gingerly sat down than turned her emerald eyes towards the Professor.  
  
"Yah wanted ta see meh Professah, so here as am. Now what's this all 'bout?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Well Rogue, we have all noticed that you seem to be a bit depressed especially since the incident with Mystique so we have decided that it would do you good to take a small break so that you can relax a bit."  
  
"Ya'll wanna send meh away?!" asked Rogue in fuming offend. All four adults laughed at her remark.  
  
"Of course not my dear, we simply thought it was good to send you on an all expenses compensated vacation," said the Professor, "That is of course if you would like to go of course."  
  
Rogue looked at him for a few moments as if he all of a sudden had magically sprouted hair. Was this some kind of sick joke?  
  
"Yer kiddin' meh, raht?" she asked in disbelief afraid to think for only a second that it might actually be true.  
  
"Not a joke Stripes so start packin' cuz your leavin' tomorrow mornin'." Stated Logan lazily.  
  
"Allraght. . . well this is very unexpected so where 'm ah goin' than?' said a very confused Rogue.  
  
"Oh your going to New Orleans and you have a one month reservation at "The Palace" in the French Quarter (Author: ok guys there is no such hotel in the French Quarter or at least I don't think so, I'm just making this up, ok) and you leave tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock." Said the Professor.  
  
"So this is all settled than, Ah'm goin' ta N'Owleans an' there's no buts 'bout it?" said Rogue frantically throwing her arms in the air to make it more dramatic. Sure she was happy on the inside one month without any school, x-men or stupid mutant haters.  
  
"Yes, unless you have any objection of course." Said the Professor.  
  
"Oh no, not at all, no objections." Said Rogue immediately.  
  
"Very well than. I suggest that you go get packed now." Said the Professor dismissing her from his office. "Oh and your homework will be send to you on your laptop and it is expected that you complete it, Rogue." He added taking in Rogue's look of displeasure.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Rogue entered her room, delicately closing the door behind her. She was still in a state of sheer shock and was afraid that any minute she'd wake up and realize it was all a hallucination.  
  
Ever since the release of Apocalypse she'd wanted to get away from the X- men for a bit and sort out her thoughts a bit. It really was unbearable how everyone tried to act like they were all concerned about her welfare but most of the team didn't really care. She was tired of everyone asking her if she was ok, whenever they were in the same room with her. And it was also very sickening how Jean and Scott took their relationship outside the room. Rogue had gotten over her little crush on Scott along time ago after realizing what a lap dog he was with Jean.  
  
Rogue opened her closet carelessly and glanced inside. There was only one problem with all of this, in New Orleans it was probable boiling hot so what could she wear. She needed to wear stuff that covered her skin. The gothic beauty took out a large suitcase and started packing in it skirts, mesh tops, jeans, sweat pants, track pants and plenty of tank tops, tube tops and corset stile tops. She packed a few sweaters and peasant tops just in case and packed a pair of running shoes, platforms, a pair of high healed boots made out of black leather and a few pairs of flip flops and sandals.  
  
In no time at all Rogue was done packing her suitcase and she double checked to see that nothing was messing, including under garments. The next thing she had to pack were CDs, a few good books, and her diary-of course, which was a thick, black and red leather notebook-and her black laptop. She put all of these items in the black leather knapsack that she would be carrying with her on the plane.  
  
At that exact minute, Kitty barged into the room and was taken aback by the sight of Rogue packing.  
  
"Like Rogue what are you like doing. Please don't tell me your like leaving!" screeched the valley girl desperately.  
  
"Chill Kit ah ain't leavin' yah ah'm just goin on vacation. Apparently tha Professah thinks it a good idea an' it will probable help meh relax or some sort o' crap lahke that." Said Rogue not paying that much attention to her perky roommate.  
  
"Like oh my gosh Rogue you're so lucky. So like where are you like going to?" asked Kitty.  
  
"N'Awleans." Answered Rogue.  
  
"Like that is like so like totally like cool!" screamed Kitty all starry eyed over doing it with the 'likes' to add that extra annoying effect.  
  
"Hey Kitty can yah maybe stop screaming in mah ear please!" pleaded Rogue who was all ready annoyed enough as it is.  
  
"Oh I'm like sorry, Rogue. But you don't like have to get all moody about it." Said Kitty and than phased out of the room.  
  
"Why do I put up with her?!" stated Rogue exasperated.  
  
"Because I'm like your room mate and best friend." Said Kitty phasing her head through the door.  
  
"It was s'ppose ta be a rhetorical question." Said Rogue.  
  
"A like what?" asked Kitty cloueleslly wrinkling her brow in confusion.  
  
"Nevah mahnde now will yah please let meh pack in peace?" said Rogue addressing it to Kitty as a command more than a as a question.  
  
"Geez!" mumbled Kitty than phased completely through the door.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Ok so here is the end of chapter one and I hope that all of you enjoyed so please review. I don't mind flames so please do go ahead and tell me what I should fix about this fic! 


	3. The Big Easy

The gothic beauty stood in front of a full-length mirror studying herself. She wore a pair of jeans with ripped knees that were tight on the leg and flared out at the bottom. A pair of white Pumas with gray stripes on the side, and a black T-shirt with fishnet sleeves extending all the way down to her fingers and rebel written on the front with chains extending from different parts of the shirt.  
  
Her porcelain face was clear of any makeup and as she stared at the reflection it was like she was looking at a different person. She started to apply the gothic makeup on. The makeup was all a mask, a cover. . .She didn't want the whole world to see what was behind the tuff exterior yet her face gave it all away so she just had to hide it. To mask herself so that she now didn't look like an image of purity and innocents. No, now she looked like the porcelain doll from hell and that's how she'd always have to look to keep people away. It was for everyone's own good including herself. She'd gotten hurt way to many times and when Mystique used her to release Apocalypse it was the last straw. She couldn't take it. When she pushed her stepmother off that cliff, she felt an inner satisfaction that scared her.  
  
Her whole life had been changed ever since Apocalypse absorbed her. Now, she felt an inner power deep inside of her like the almighty mutant was part of her, like she had all his power at her finger tips and all she had to do was find it and use it.  
  
A ruff knock at the door released her from her little trance. "Yeah, come in!" she shouted, roughly grabbing her gloves off the nightstand.  
  
"C'mon Stripes, it's time ta go." Said the short, blue haired man that went by the code name of Wolverine but was otherwise known as Logan. "Yer luggage is in the van already."  
  
"Fahne Logan, Ah'm comin'." Said Rogue. She took one lat look at the room behind her to make sure that she didn't leave anything behind, than walked out the door.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Rogue entered the plane frowning at the blonde flight attendant that was there to greet her. The smile slipped from her face slowly but she immediately regained her composure and indicated to Rogue where her seat was. As the Southern Goth made her way through the rows she received weird stares from some of the passengers, which were only greeted by her infamous death glare. When she got to where her seat was Rogue took off her backpack and struggled to slide it in the luggage compartment yet she couldn't reach it. IN the end she finally slid the pack in the compartment and took her seat beside the window.  
  
The fasten seatbelt sign came on and about fifteen minutes after that the plane took off. Rogue watched as the small town of Bayville started getting smaller and smaller as the plane increased in height and wondered what the others were up to right now. Kitty was probable out shopping with Jean, Amara and Tabby and the guys were probable just fooling around somewhere. Rogue grinned at the thought of one whole month of freedom. No more early morning danger rooms, no more Kitty blabbing away as Rogue tried to sleep, no more Kurt bamfing in their room unexpectedly..none of it for one whole God sent month. It was perfect. . . almost too perfect.  
  
Rogue put on her CD player and lost herself in the music. She watched as many fluffy white clouds passed by and wondered what she would first do in New Orleans. She debated with herself weather she should go to the Mardi Gras or not. Crowds scared her, but ever since the Apocalypse incident she didn't seem to feel the same fear as before.  
  
It had been a year now since the happenings with Mesmero but those terrible memories still didn't leave her. It was like she could still feel when Apocalypse touched her. The pain she felt at that moment was unbearable. It wasn't only her pain but the immortal mutant's pain as well.  
  
The southerner pushed the dark thoughts in the back of her mind and forced herself to think about the vacation that was awaiting her. She missed the South a lot. She missed Mississippi, she missed Irene, she missed the lazy afternoons spent watching the sun set over the sparkling Mississippi River. . .she missed all of it. She couldn't wait to eat some good old Southern food.  
  
_~*~_  
  
It was 5 in the afternoon when Rogue's plane finally landed. She was pretty stiff from the long dull flight. Rogue couldn't wait to get to her hotel room and take a nice hot bath. She took a taxi to her hotel that was in the middle of the French Quarter. (a/n: I'm making this up here because I tried my best to find the hotels in the French Quarter but they only gave me stuff on booking a room.damn internet)  
  
New Orleans was a beautiful city that sparkled in the light of the late afternoon sun. The site was simply dazzling site yet the old city had an aura of mystery and dark secrets surrounding it.  
  
Rogue's hotel was an extremely elegant old stile building. The inside was beautifully decorated with French furniture Rococo stile. The whole lobby looked like it was decorated in antiques and from the high building a beautiful crystal chandelier. The walls were a rich crème color and the floor was made out of wood with expensive Turkish rugs placed here and there just to give the room an extra degree of elegance.  
  
Rogue walked to the check in desk where a rather snobby man sat. Upon seeing her, the man's eyebrows arched and he gazed at her as if she much to inferior for this type of hotel.  
  
"I'm afraid you may not use the bathroom mademoiselle, only guests may." Said the man with a superior air than turned back to his work. Rogue's emerald eyes burned with anger as she glared at the man.  
  
"Ah have a reservation here!" she said through clenched teeth trying hard not to punch the man in the face.  
  
"I sincerely doubt it, but very well mademoiselle. Name please." Said the man.  
  
"Xavier." Said Rogue confidently.  
  
"Oh um.here it is Mademoiselle." Said the man with a shocked and rather embarrassed look.  
  
"Thought so, now can ah have mah key, please?" said Rogue in a venomous voice looking as calm and dangerous as possible.  
  
"Oh of course and do you need any help with your luggage?" asked the man all of a sudden acting so helpful, "Garcon, garcon!"  
  
Rogue snickered at the reaction of the man. It was pathetic how people judged you just by your looks. She imagined the way he would have reacted if he knew she was a mutant.  
  
After about fifteen minutes Rogue was finally in her room with all her luggage there. She scanned the humongous bedroom with appreciation. There was a huge four poster, king sized bed covered in red silk covers that looked big enough to hold around 3 people (a/n: think of Mystique's bed at the B-hood house) There was a night stand on each side of the bed each having a vase of magnolias placed on it and in front of the bed there was a mahogany drawer with a rather big TV placed on it. There was also a large mahogany armoire in the room with enough room to hold all of Rogue's clothes.  
  
The balcony was quite big and had two chairs to sit in so you could tan. Between these there was a glass coffee table placed.  
  
The bathroom entrance was next to the armoire and as Rogue stepped in the bathroom she marveled at the size and splendor of the room. The whole bathroom was tiled with light blue tiles and all the towels were also the same shade. The bathtub was almost twice as big as the one at the institute and there was also a shower in the bathroom. The sink was in the shape of a shell and was set in a marble counter with a large mirror above it. Between the mirror and sink there was a small glass shelf for makeup and different other accessories to be placed on.  
  
Rogue silently thanked the Professor for sending her to New Orleans and for her it was like heaven on earth. She decided that now it was time to unpack and take a soothing shower.  
  
_~*~_  
  
The King of thieves sat in his office reading over the blue prints of the archeology museum. A special exhibit was to take place there and one of the main items in the exhibit was an ancient emerald jewel from Egypt. Sure it wasn't a big deal for the members of the Thieves Guild to get it yet these things had to be taken seriously because there would be a lot of explaining to do if they screwed it up.  
  
Remy threw the blue print aside, it wasn't like it would make any difference if he sat there and stared at the damn blue print. The thieves were trained well enough to be able to handle themselves. He stood up and walked out the door but not before taking his signature trench coat with him. It was time for some fun and relaxation.  
  
Within fifteen minutes Remy was in his favorite bar. The thick cigarette smoke mixed with the smell of alcohol invaded his nostrils. He decided that he'd just play a game or two of poker, have something to drink and by the end of the night he'd have a girl to take home and keep him 'entertained'. After all he was the King of one-night stands.  
  
_~*~_  
  
It was now 7p.m. and Rogue was done unpacking. She had taken a shower and changed in a set of new clothes and she was now applying makeup on. She wore a short black skirt, fishnet stockings and black leather high-healed boots that extended up to her knees. She had a black corset top with red ribbons keeping it together and a red mesh top over that to cover up any exposed skin yet still show it through, on. Rogue applied black eyeliner and mascara to her eyes that made the beautiful emeralds stand out even more and she chose a shade of dark red to paint her lips with.  
  
When she was done applying the makeup on Rogue stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different form the way she used to always look and dress back in Bayville. She wanted to change a bit here, after all no one knew her so why not have a bit of fun. The way she dressed added a hint of mystery and danger to her. She was dressed to kill that's for sureand she'd try her best to go out and have some fun. Go to a bar have a drink maybe dance a bit.  
  
Dancing. She had always loved to dance and lose herself in the rhythm yet ever since her powers manifested she hadn't had the chance to dance any more. Yet today she had been sure to cover up so that no skin was showing yet she still looked good.  
  
Rogue took her black purse and put her keys in it after leaving the room. She made her way to the crowded streets of the French Quarter and after hesitating for minute she stepped into the crowed and let herself be swept into the nightlife of New Orleans.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Hey everyone I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier but the last week of school was hell I really had no time for anything I'm sorry that this chapter is crappy but I really had no inspiration at all. Next chapter Rogue meats Remy so that should be interesting. Ok here's the answer to some reviews oh and for those of you who might have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me! Oh and please pardon any spelling errors but I haven't read this over I'm just posting it up now cuz I swear I'm too tired.  
  
Rogue614: I'm really happy you like it and thanx for reviewing!  
  
Mercury-no: Thank you for reviewing and yah I knew bout the author note rule is just I had to post that just to tell that I'll keep on writing.  
  
Linda Keene: Thank you for reviewing and I know that in this chapter Rogue's really out of character but I kind of want to give her a new side. She's still the sarcastic one but she's gonna try her best to try and have fun. Don't worry she won't fall for Remy that easily that's for sure and I don't know if I'm adding any other characters but if I do I might add Lucas I always thought he and Rogue would make cute friends.  
  
Gothic-RogueLeBeau: Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to continue it but I have a total writer's block on that one any suggestions are really really welcomed!!  
  
Rogue77: haha..no your review didn't make me feel bad no worries, I actually just kinda lost interest in x-men is all and I was really busy..so anywayz I'll continue but chapters aren't gonna be up as much as before srry but I'll try my best I promise!  
  
Girl number 1: Thank you so much for your review srry I guess I'll keep on writing.and I don't really do it for the review either I just do it cuz it's what I like!  
  
Sarah-Crysala: heh.Thanks for reviewing and I'm back so be happy I don't like ppl crying cuz of me! 


	4. Meetings

Hey everyone where here it is I finally updated! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great. I just wanted to say that in this fic Remy's not gonna be all romantic and head over heals with Rogue and he is NOT going to be chasing her all round the place just for a minute of her time. I actually want to portray him as the sexy, dangerous guy who your not really suppose to like cuz he's such an asshole but you just cant help licking him.  
  
Nie Starwhistler: Hey, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Rogue77: Ok, hope you like their meeting; I tried my best to make it interesting and more original. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anee/Arain Rowan/Arin Ross: Yup I'm not leaving this fic to die and rot! Anywayz thank you for reviewing and hope that you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ishandahalf: lol..well I dunno how fluffy their meeting will be but hey I still hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chap! Oh and by the way I LOVE your fic it's great!  
  
Pookie Sanchez: lol..hope you didn't go crazy, srry it took so long to update but cuz it's x-mass I didn't really have time to write.srry. Ok anywayz enjoy the chap and thanks for the review!  
  
Spunky-Rooney-Fan: I'm so happy that you think It's a good idea to give Rogue a new side. I thought ppl were gonna say.oh crap she's gonna make her a girly gurl now (I've done that mistake once..srry I was new to x-men evo!), but I'm not changing Rogue's appearance or anything we all like her better as a goth, right. Ok well I hope that you enjoy the chap and thanks for the review!  
  
Ok I'd like to thank everyone else who reviewed: CrAzYsExYcOoLgirl, Flame31, roguehobbit, Rogue614, Blink182dbzluver, The Little Prophet, Rogue614.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men I'm just borrowing 'em and I don't own the song in this fic..or else I'd be filthy rich!  
  
_~*~_  
  
Rogue walked around the crowded French Quarter for about thirty minutes till she just decided to go have a drink at a club and see what happens from there on. She was set on having a good time or at least trying to enjoy herself. She wanted to try to forget her mutation for once in her life. This month she could be whoever she wanted to be and there wasn't a single soul in New Orleans that knew her or that knew what exactly she was.a mutant, no....more than that...a vampire that sucked the energy right out of you and raped your mind of all of your memories and dreams.  
  
Rogue clenched her eyes shut and pushed the dark thoughts to the back of her head. No... this wasn't the time to feel sorry for herself. She should just enjoy life how it was and try to see past her mutation. Life should be lived day by day. She didn't need touch; she could live without it. Oh to hell with it, sure she wanted to be able to touch. But sometimes she wished that she could just touch one person, only one person and it would still be better.  
  
Rogue took out her ID out of her wallet. This was probable the first time that she actually had a real one and not some fake. The security guard at the entrance took a quick glance at the ID and than at Rogue. He smiled down at her briefly and than let her pass. Rogue returned the smile and than entered the nightclub. Music was blaring in the background. There was a round bar placed in the middle of the place. All around the bar there was a dance floor and on the side almost pressed up against the walls were table with chairs. There was a suspended metal balcony above the dance floor where the DJ was and where there were more tables fro people that wanted more...privacy. In the back of the room there were a few billiard and card tables. Rogue walked over to the bar and took a seat.  
  
"What would you like, beautiful?" asked the bartender. He was tall and muscular built, he had jet-black hair, stormy blew eyes and his right eyebrow was pierced. From his left year hung a fang of some sort with a Celtic cross next to it.  
  
"Ah thank (think) that Ah'll just have a Manhattan." Said Rogue smiling at the bartender. He winked at her and than was off to get her, her drink.  
  
Rogue was starting to enjoy herself. She didn't realize that not being so anti-social could make all the difference. The bartender came back and placed the drink in front of her.  
  
"You're not from 'round here are you?" he stated more than asked.  
  
"How'd yah guess?" asked Rogue half wanting to know how he realized she wasn't from New Orleans, she had an accent after all, not Cajun accent but it was still Southern.  
  
"Well you see, all the locals here usually drink bourbon. Tourists on the other hand just order other stuff and New Yorkers usually get Manhattans, Margaritas or Martini." Said the bartender, a small smile playing on his lips as he saw the mix of shock and admiration on her face, "You just kinda now these things after you've been a bartender for a while. So you're from New York I suppose?"  
  
"From around there, Ah live 'bout half an hour away From tha Big Apple." Said Rogue taking a sip from her drink.  
  
"Really, now that must be interesting. By the way I'm Nick." He said putting out a hand. Rogue hesitated a few seconds before taking his hand and shacking it.  
  
"Ah'm Rogue, nache ta meet yah, Nick." She said grinning.  
  
"Look I get off my shift in about half an hour, how bout I give you a tour of the wonderful city of New Orleans." He said motioning with his arms to empathizes the effect when he said 'New Orleans'.  
  
At first Rogue didn't know what to say. After all she'd just met the guy fifteen minutes before. For all she knew he could be some perverted psychopath. But hey who ever said she couldn't protect herself, with her powers he couldn't even touch her. So after looking at it from every point of view Rogue accepted his invitation.  
  
_~*~_  
  
After winning a few hands at poker Remy decided to live the cozy little bar and find some sort of 'entertainment'. He got bored quite easily these days. It was like there was nothing out there to hold his attention long enough. He was the master of the Thieves Guild, he never lost at anything, he could get any girl he wanted begging at his feet. Lets face it, he could get anything he ever wanted and his life was probable perfect in the eyes of other men but now Remy LeBeau needed to find a worthy enough girl to be his wife. Someone he would never let go of. Someone that would be his and only his. Someone who would love only him and none other.  
  
There were many rules that the guild member had to respect. The first master of the guild had made these rules up hundreds of years before. These rules were all very strict and the braking of some would even mean death. Yet one of the harshest rules was that when a man from the guild married a woman, they were bound together forever, meaning they could never be separated through a divorce or such. So if he married someone he would grow to hate as time passed by, he would be stuck with that person. This one rule applied to anyone of the Catholic religion in the past and If they dared break it, than neither of the couple could ever marry in the Catholic church (a/n: ok I'm not sure if it exactly goes like that but from what I understand it's true and this still applies sometimes.yet I'm not sure so please correct me if anyone knows.)  
  
Before, when his father was still in life Remy was suppose to marry Belladonna, the daughter of the master of the Assassins Guild. This marriage was more like a merger though. It wasn't because of love. No, it was planned that it would end the ongoing war between the two contender guilds. This feud had been going for hundreds of years and it had to stop. But when Jean Luc had been assassinated, it was most obvious that the Assassins were behind this so of course, the marriage could never take place.  
  
Remy was extremely glad that this little 'arrangement' had been canceled because he simply did not love Belladonna. He did used to date her when they were younger but as time passed he realized that Belladonna was just a blonde airhead who was only good in bed.  
  
He walked through the crowded streets till he got to one of his favorite nightclubs. This was where most of the girl came to have a drink and dance a bit. He shacked hands with the security guard whom by now he all ready knew and was friends with. Remy than walked confidently into the club. He still had his shades on so he had to acclimatize to the lighting first considering everything looked so much darker.  
  
Remy walked over to the bar where he sat down and ordered himself a bourbon sour. He noticed that Nick, the usual bartender wasn't there yet he let the thought slide. Next to him sat a petite girl with the most unique hair. It wasn't red nor brown, it was auburn -the same shade as his hair- but two strikes of shocking silvery white framed her porcelain colored face, hiding her eyes.  
  
He noticed her taking a sip from her glass and than slowly liking her lips. The naughty thoughts filled his head as he imagined what else he'd like her to do with that tong. Remy's smile faded though as he saw Nick walking away with the belle. But after a few moments of thought, his grin returned wickeder than ever.  
  
The King of Thieves watched as the girl pulled Nick to the dance floor when a new song started playing. He vaguely remembered this song as being called 'Figured you out' by some band, Nickleback was it? As the song started he watched intently as the girl started dancing to it and loosing herself to the rhythm.  
  
I like your pants around your feet  
  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
  
And I like the way you still say please  
  
While you're looking up at me  
  
You're like my favorite damn disease  
  
She swayed her hips to the music. It was like she had lost all self-control and was now in a totally different world. Remy watched her every move and was entranced by her. * Merde! De fille be sizzling hot! *he thought.  
  
And I love the places that we go  
  
And I love the people that you know  
  
And I love the way you can't say no  
  
Too many long lines in a row  
  
I love the powder on your nose  
  
There was a certain aura of darkness and sadness all around her. He could sense the sadness and confusion deep down in her soul. It confused him a bit how someone that look so confident on the outside could be so lonely and secluded on the inside. She had definitely won his interest. Maybe she was what he was looking for to please him tonight. After that he'd most likely get bored and move on. Not like anything could keep him interested longer.  
  
And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard  
  
Just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard  
  
Just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
As she danced, she moved so sensually and alluring that Remy stared at her like she possessed him obsessing his every though and dream. She had a perfect body with curves in all the right places and the clothes that she wore only accentuated these curves even more.  
  
I like the freckles on your chest  
  
And I like the way you like me best  
  
And I like the way you're not impressed  
  
While you put me to the test  
  
I like the white stains on your dress  
  
Remy still didn't see her eyes, though and now he desperately tried to get a glimpse of what they looked like. But he realized that they were closed as she danced her little hypnotic dance.  
  
I love the way you pass the check  
  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
  
And I love your lack of self respect  
  
While you're passed out on the deck  
  
I love my hands around your neck  
  
He noticed that Nick was a bit taken aback by her and desperately tried to keep up with her yet he was failing miserably. He would have a word or two with Nick, get him to introduce the belle to him and from than on she would be his.  
  
And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard  
  
Just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard  
  
Just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
  
(Gone for good, and this is it)  
  
I like your pants around your feet  
  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
  
And I like the way you still say please  
  
While you're looking up at me  
  
You're like my favorite damn disease  
  
He took another sip from his drink enjoying the aroma that burned his mouth. He ran his tong on his lips as he still watched the girl dance. Right now he just wanted to go on the dance floor and dance with her, touch her, run his fingers through her hair, kiss her perfect lips.  
  
And I hate the places that we go  
  
And I hate the people that you know  
  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
  
Too many long lines in a row  
  
I hate the powder on your nose  
  
Remy nodded to Nick when he caught his eyes and motioned for him to come talk a bit when the girl wasn't looking and sure enough as the song started to end, she said something to Nick and than walked away in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard  
  
Just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard  
  
Just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
  
(Gone for good, and this is it)  
  
Nick approached the place where Remy was sitting and sat down on the stool next to him.  
  
"What's up, Rems?" asked the younger man.  
  
"Nothin' much, homme. Remy was jus' wondering who de petite belle y' were dancin' with a min'te ago, is." Said Remy in a laid-back tone.  
  
"Oh her. Well apparently her name is Rogue and she lives in the region of the Big Apple." Said Nick, "Ain't she hot, Rems? She seems pretty nice so we started talking and I offered to show her around."  
  
"So y' have a t'ing for her, homme?" asked Remy lifting his eyes from his drink.  
  
"Nah, just wanted to get to know her better you know. Plus my heart belongs to Mandy (girlfriend) you know that. I just wanted to show her a bit of a good time is all, she seemed real lonely." Said Nick.  
  
"Well Nick, mon ami, how 'bout introducin' Remy t' de belle. She certainly aroused an interest in Remy if'n y' get what Remy means." Said Remy. Nick studied him for a few seconds before replying in an uncertain tone.  
  
"Sure thing...but Remy do me a favor will you? Don't hurt her she's a nice girl but there's a certain sadness and solitude in her. She doesn't deserve to be taken advantage of." Said Nick looking up at Remy pleadingly.  
  
"Fine homme, Remy won't make de belle do nothin' she don' want t', mais lets get one thing straight, if de belle wants t' than why stop her, neh?" Said Remy with a smirk plastered on his lips. Nick knew he couldn't argue the matter any longer but he was afraid that Remy would hurt Rogue the way he hurt all the others and he didn't want that to happen.  
  
Nick's cell phone started ringing and when he answered it, Mandy's sweet voice came from the other lie. She was apparently home and wanted him to come by so they could spend some time together. Nick saw Rogue make her way through the crowd back to where he was sitting.  
  
"Hey Rogue. Look I'm really sorry but I have to go now. But I'd just like to introduce you to a friend of mine." Said Nick pointing to Remy who only sat there smirking. "Rogue this is Remy LeBeau."  
  
"Enchanté, cherie." Said Remy in a husky voice as he picked up her hand to kiss it. But before his lips were even close enough to her gloved hand, she pulled it away and shot him a glare. He noticed that here eyes were dazzling pools of emeralds that gave out her emotions and right now they were filled with anger but there was also a hint of sadness in them. This made Remy want to get to know her a bit better and see what was the matter. For a moment he felt a certain urge to make her smile and to protect her but it passes as quickly as it came.  
  
Nick watched this whole exchanged with an amused look in his icy blue eyes. When he saw the way Rogue reacted to Remy he realized that there was nothing to be afraid of. Rogue wouldn't fall for his flirtations and games. He left them alone as he quietly left.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Rogue glared at the man in front of her but at the same time she studied him carefully. He was very handsome indeed. He had auburn locks that were spiked up in a messy stile that gave him a dangerous yet sexy aura. He was tall -about a head taller than her- and he had a muscular built. His lips were twisted in an arrogant smirk yet they looked so kissable and tempting. Rogue couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden behind a pair of black shades that looked quite expensive.  
  
"So chere, Nick told Remy dat y' be needing de tour o' dis belle city, oui?" he said, "Remy would be honored to give dis belle femme de tour."  
  
"Sure swamp rat, but there's just one thang Ah want." She said getting closer to him till. She had to lift herself on her toes for her mouth to reach his ear, "Stop callin' meh chere." She yelled in his year.  
  
"Now chere dat wasn't very nice, wat' y' did to poor ol' Remy." He said with a mock hurt look, "Now Remy'll be forced t' continue callin' y' chere till y' 'pologize."  
  
Rogue honored him with another of her famous death glare but he only responded with an arrogant smirk. Rogue knew it was hopeless to try and scare him away so she didn't even try to endeavor another death glare. Instead, she just walked away and was going to go back to her hotel. But before she could get away someone caught her wrist. She immediately tried to pull her arm away but Remy was holding it very securely. He pulled her closer to him till her body was pressed up against his. She desperately tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Relax petite, Remy ain't gonna hurt y'." he whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. She had never been this close to anyone before and she was anxious that he might touch her skin. As overconfident as he was she did not want to hurt him. She did as he said and tried to relax yet her mind was screaming at her to get away.  
  
"See now ain't that better?" he said gently letting go of her only to be greeted by a punch. He caught her fist just before it collided with his face and held it like that observing how angry she was.  
  
"Nevah again touch meh. Do yah undahstand meh, swamp rat." She said in a dangerously low voice. He nodded at her even though he was thinking just the opposite. She stocked away without another glance at him. Remy chuckled to himself. He now knew at what hotel she was staying at and he knew the room number and everything. He was the master of the thieves guild after all...  
  
_~*~_  
  
Ok well here's the chap I know it ends kind of lamely but I've been writing this all day just to have something to post up as a kind of New Years present. I hope it's not to rushed into things but I tried to make Rogue pretty hostile towards Remy. Ok so I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter and sorry if there's a lot of spelling mistakes. Oh and I kno I said I might add another character that was featured in the 4th season but the person didn't really fit so I just kinda made up an OC. No worries though, this is probable his first and last appearance. Now you know what time it is...that's right review time now just click the button you know you want to.  
  
Happy New Year ^_^ 


	5. Intruder

OK I JUST WANTED TO SAY ROGUE'S NOT GONNA BE 18 BUT 16 OR W?/E AGE SHE IS N THEREAL EVO SERIES!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ran..ran as fast as she could through the foggy, black void that surrounded her. She didn't know what she was running from or where she was running to, yet she just knew she had to keep on running...she knew that she couldn't stop. Her bare feet made a muffled noise on the black ground and she was only wearing a simple white silk gown. She felt like nails were scraping her skin, trying to stop her from going any further. But than, the outline of someone could bee seen. The figure looked like a male but she couldn't be sure. She started running faster but than when the figure turned around..  
  
~ *  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Rogue woke up gasping for air. She could feel cold sweat dripping down her face. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with shaky hands and decided to get up. She enjoyed the feeling of her feet on the cold bathroom floor, it was so relaxing and it woke her up in a way.  
  
She splashed icy cold water over her face, washing away the sticky sweat. She peeled away her pajamas -a black tank top and short black boxers- and entered the shower. Shivers of pleasure went through her whole body as it came in contact with the hot water. She stayed like that a few minutes, absorbing the heat into her numb body.  
  
The dreams had started ever since Apocalypse. At first they weren't so bad, but as time passed they started getting more and more frequent. She could never get a good night's sleep because it was either the psyches or the dreams that wouldn't let her. But before, she just dreamed of running, but since she found out of going to New Orleans the dreams became more vivid and the figure started appearing. She just thought it was someone's memory, a memory so intense that it now haunted her. She didn't want to tell the professor about this simply because she knew that he would start taking tests and going into her brain again. Rogue simply hated having someone mess about in her head, her mind, her thoughts, her feelings..  
  
Rogue poured magnolia scented body wash on her washcloth and started rubbing it on her body. At first she gently scrubbed it in but than she started scrubbing harder and harder. She always ended up doing this when she took showers. She sometime thought that maybe just maybe it would wash the poison out of her skin so that she could touch. But when she walked out of the shower, into the real world and out of her fantasy, she knew it couldn't be possible because that was just how life was for her -a complete bitch.  
  
When she was done with the shower she turned off the water and walked out on the towel she had set out on the floor and back to the cold world. The heat of the water started leaving her body and the cold took over. She immediately wrapped a towel around her body and exited the bathroom. This was something she would never do at the mansion -go outside of the bathroom with so much skin showing- because the chances of someone touching her by accident were too big.  
  
As she entered her sleeping quarters, though, she sensed something was amiss. It was like she all of a sudden had Wolverine's powers. She smelled an unknown scent but as her emerald eyes surveyed the room, there seemed to be nothing wrong so she just dismissed it as simple paranoia.  
  
Rogue started walking towards her wardrobe but all of a sudden she felt like she was being watched. With one swift movement she turned around only to come face to face with..nothing. * Gawd gal, yer seriously startin' ta git obsessed with this! * she thought. Rogue turned back to her wardrobe but this time she really did come face to face with someone. She let out a yelp of surprise and she stumbled backwards, falling on her bed.  
  
The intruder was pinning her down on the bed in a split second, their body pressing into her own. Recognition swapped over Rogue like a bullet..it was Remy LeBeau, the man she'd met the night before. She didn't dare move an inch, afraid that any of her exposed flesh would come in contact with his. His hands were placed around her body so that she was trapped, and his face was mere inches away from hers.  
  
"Bon matin ma chéri," he whispered in a husky voice. His hot breath on her ear lobe sent shivers down her spine, "Y' know belle, it ain't, nice wat' y' did t' Remy last night, leaving like dat. Mais..une petite kiss would make up f' it, non?" he said not waiting for an answer. His lips were slowly advancing towards hers and she was inwardly panicking even though she tried to keep it cool on the outside. She pushed him off of her with newfound strength that amazed even her. He hit the wall opposite of Rogue with a loud thud.  
  
"Yah know LeBeau, nevah mess with tha wrong gal. All those dangerous mutants ya'll heah 'bout on TV well guess what, Ah'm one o' 'em." She said in a dangerous voice. She started approaching him but all of a sudden he was on top of her yet again, pinning her to the ground. She had noticed that he was completely covered and leather gloves covered his hands with some of the fingers cut. He wore a long trench coat, black jeans and a tight black T-shirt that showed off his toned abs. She was thankful of this but fear still tangled around her because his bare fingers were so close to her skin..too close for comfort.  
  
"Well chéri, maybe y' an' Remy can make a club or something'." He said than he slowly lifted his shades to reveal demonic ruby on onyx eyes. Rogue gasped in surprise as she stared at his eyes. They gave him a dangerous yet oh so sexy atmosphere around him. She stared at them not being able to look away. She completely forgot about the situation she was in, she just lost herself in his beautiful eyes.  
  
Remy saw her expression as she stared in awe at his anomalous eyes. He felt her discomfort through his empathy and instantaneously knew that she was afraid. He lifted his shades and put them back on, averting his eyes from hers yet he still didn't loosen his grip on her.  
  
"Sorry, cher. Remy didn' mean t' scare y' belle." He said in an ashamed voice, "Remy know his eyes be really scary an' odd.  
  
"Don't beh silly, swamp rat. Yoh eyes..they're..beautiful, Remy." She said finally finding her voice but when she realized what she said she bit her tongue.  
  
"Y' t'ink mes yeux are beautiful." He said in awe but he than regained his composure immediately and returned to his usual arrogant self, "Well chere, y' t'ink y' might still give Remy dat kiss?" he said, his lips getting closer to her own.  
  
She tried her best to get him to back off but this time she couldn't. He had made sure that he held her in place. * Gawd damn it, raght 'bout now Ah wish Ah had Jean's powahs! * she thought but all of a sudden, Remy was flung off of her by an unseen force. He than was dropped gently on the floor preside her. She slowly sat up, her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe it, that wasn't her power!!!  
  
" So is dat y're power, ma belle?" he asked, "Y' one o' does telepaths?"  
  
"N..N..No.." she said staring down at her hands.  
  
"Wat' do y' mean 'No'?" he asked slowly approaching her.  
  
"Ah mean that ain't mah power" she practically screamed.  
  
"Calm down chere, c'mon sit down an' tell Remy wat' 'sactly y' power is." He said placing a hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Don't touch meh!" she screeched, "Look, yah' wanna know what mah powah is, well Ah' absorb people's thoughts, abilities an powahs just through skin to skin contact. Ah can't control it so..ah can nevah touch.." She trailed off.  
  
"Remy's sorry ma belle, mais if'n dat y' power den what's wit de telepathy?" he asked eying her with pity.  
  
"Ah..dunno, one of tha people that..that Ah leave with has that powah. Ah absorbed her a few tahmes but, the last tahme this happened.."she said trailing off, her eyes filled with horror all of a sudden.  
  
"Rogue what's the matter? Chere?" he asked starting to get worried.  
  
"Mah powahs, they give me the ability ta use otah people's powahs but only foh a limited tahme. But when ah absorb someone it's lahke a part of them stays in mah head, it's lahke ah spirit. The last tahme that all the powahs that a absorbed went all crazy was one there wore to many psyches for meh ta control but now ah feel all fahne, Ah was just thinkin' bout that powah is all..  
  
"Don't worry belle, y' powers..dey probable just..evolving, it happens t' all o' us." He said trying to find an explanation for this. He didn't know that much about mutant powers and stuff but this much he did know, they evolved got better and harder to control and frankly that was what was happening to Rogue. He was getting worried about her even though he had just meat her * She just une fille, Remy, get over it. * he thought, "Now c'mon belle how bout Remy give y' de private tour o N'Awlins, eh. It gonna take y' mind off dis whole mess, non?"  
  
"Ah ain't goin' no where with yah, ya frick!" she yelled remembering the events from earlier, "What tha hell were yah doin' sneakin' in mah room earlier, yah could o' gotten yah self killed!"  
  
"Remy sorry ma petite, Remy just wanted to see his belle an' Remy wanted tah show yah 'round, it be the gentlemanly t'ing t' do, non?" he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes but she only glared back at him.  
  
"Oh is that so, than how did yah know what hotel I stayed at an' mah room number?" she asked, suspicion taking over her emerald eyes.  
  
"Remy has his ways belle, now c'mon get dressed an' let Remy show y' round if not Remy gonna force yah t' come, an' we don't want' dat, non?" he said not giving her a choice. He started walking towards the door but than he turned around and said, "Remy'll wait f' y' outside de door, and dress lightly it be hot outside." He said even though he just wanted to be able to admire her striking body.  
  
Rogue glared at him in anger till he exited the room, she than decided to just go along with it. She put on red tank top that showed off her stomach, a black mesh top over that, fishnet stockings, her black skirt and high- healed leather boots to go with that. Before she left the room, Rogue grabbed her leather gloves completely forgetting about the makeup.  
  
Hey ya'll so sorry but I think this chap is not as good as I intended. You see I had this great chapter all written out and I was going to post it on Saturday BUT my computer died..and I had to get a new hard disk and stuff so my memory started from zero which means no chapter and this chapter I wrote from what I could remember. ok now I just wish to ask for one thing..I KNOW I SUCK AT SPELLING I HAVE SOOOOOO MANY MISTAKES BUT CAN YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT I GET WRONG!!!!! PLZ I REALLY NEED TO KNOW SO THAT NEXT TIME I WON'T GET THOSE THINGS WRONG!!!  
  
Pixie Flyer: Hey thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Pookie Sanchez: Yeah..Licking I meant that..yah right I'm not fooling you am I but now that you think about it wouldn't you just love to lick him ummmmmm..ok weird moment over sorry 'bout that I meant to say liking him but thanks to my terrible spelling I said a completely different thing. By the way I burst out laughing at my own stupidity when I read your review thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Ellavira: Haha..yah I agree with you he would still look hot with a black eye he look shot in anything.damn hot Cajun..anywayz thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Persona the ITG: Thanks I'm happy you like it and thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Rogue77: WOW seriously ?! Talk about weird haha..anywayz tanks for reviewing shug and you have to update your fic cuz it's the greatest!!!! Tanks for reviewing.  
  
Nie Starwhistler: Thank you!!!  
  
Arin Ross : Well for who'll break first that's for me to know and for you to find out.thanks so much for reviewing!!!  
  
PomegranateQueen: Actually I do need help with New Orleans. Ok can you please please tell me where a park, a restaurant and the train station are in New Orleans oh nd can the park and restaurant be in the French Quarter. Thanks soooooooo much you just saved me tones of time. Thanks for reviewing and yah it's fun to see Remy getting beaten up by Rogue.  
  
Spunky-Rooney-Fan: OooOooOoo..I'm happy you think that the characters are still in character I thought that I messed that up a lot. I know that I messed that up in this chapter with rogue but no worries she'll be back to her hostile self soon we all know he mood swings right? Tanx for reviewing!!  
  
Blink182dbzluver: Tanx for reviewing nd happy new year to you too!!!  
  
Girl number : Awwww you are so nice..I'm happy that you think I have a hidden talent, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said bout my writing. Thank you so much for reviewing!!!  
  
Ishandahalf: Yah remy loves to see rogue dance..or does he just love seeing her shacking her bouty well you never know with remy..anywayz thanks for your review!  
  
Gothic Rogue LeBeau: Thanks so much for reviewing and yah I know chocolate fantasy and all I can say is that it's a really really great story I'm actually waiting for you to update so quick!!!  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Yah I don't want remy chasing her, it's gonna be more like remy wants rogue to..well you know what remy does anywayz and he's not really gonna put up with her crap cuz he always gets what he wants. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Ok so thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you guys rock now go and review plz!!!! 


	6. Planning

Remy LeBeau sat on a cream-colored leather couch in the lobby of Rogue's hotel. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for her. He had half a mind to go back to Rogue's room and maybe with some luck she wouldn't be done getting dressed. From that point on, Remy's head was invaded by naughty thoughts, which made a mischievous grin take shape on his lips. But than, he remembered Rogue's mutation. Being untouchable must have been hard on someone, especially someone that looked the way she did. Was it really worth it.........chasing after the untouchable just for the fun of it, for the fun of the chase, for the fun of having her heart in his hands?  
  
When Remy looked up though, the sight of Rogue -a very sexy, hot looking Rogue- greeted him. He than realized that it was most certainly worth it. After all, he had a pretty good imagination. It wasn't necessary to touch just to do stuff. There were many.........creative ways to get passed that. He privately smirked at his own thoughts as his eyes ran over her body. Like usually he started at the bottom and worked his way up. A tight mini skirt exposed her gorgeous long legs and it was obvious to him that she must have worked out or something. Legs like those weren't from good genes, they were earned.  
  
He stood up, still staring transfixed at her body. All off a sudden though, someone smacking him woke him up from his dirty dreams. Remy ran his palm over his cheek where he had been smacked.  
  
"Awwwww belle, what did u go 'n do dat f'?" he wined.  
  
"Wahy tha hell were yah starin' at meh like that, yah sick perv!" she retorted, her emerald eyes blazing with antagonism.  
  
"Woah, calm down petite, Remy was only.........admiring de view et it's a tres bonne view, non?" he said smirking devilishly at her, yet she only glared back.  
  
"Are yah gonna' show meh round or what?" she asked starting to walk towards the exit, "Ah don' even know why Ah agreed to this in tha fahst place."  
  
"Awwww belle y' can't contradict it, y' agreed cause you just love when Remy's 'round y'" he said with a playful grin.  
  
"In mah naghtmeres, maybe but in real lahfe, yah don' stand a chance, swampy." she said rolling her eyes as he held the door open for he to walk out.  
  
"Why must y' be so evil an' wound Remy this way? Stop tryin' t' deny it belle, y' know y' love Remy, y' even have a pet name f' moi." He said smirking, but when she shot him a dangerous look he decided it was for the best if he would just shut up. He still wanted to have children or for that matter, at least be able to walk.  
  
Rogue on the other hand admired the beauty that surrounded her. It was a hot sunny day outside and she was glad that she didn't decide to wear a long sleeved top. The smell of spring was in the air and all the trees were blooming. Rogue was a bit uncomfortable by all the people that surrounded her, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do about it. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Rogue's curiosity took the best of her.  
  
"So tell meh swamp rat, where are yah taking meh?" she asked.  
  
"Now belle, dat's f' Remy t' know an' f' y' to stick 'round an' find out. It wouldn' be as fun if y' knew, non?" he said.  
  


* * *

  
It was now early evening. The last rays of golden sunshine shone over the Big Easy giving it all an angelic facade. Yet Rogue was too exhausted to care at the moment. She sat down at café on the corner of Bourbon Street, sipping an Ice Cappuccino. Remy sat opposite of her, smoking a fag and gazing at her silently.  
  
The day spent with Remy had proven to be one of the best in Rogue's life even though she wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. He took her all over the place visiting monuments, cathedrals and parks. To Rogue New Orleans was one of the most beautiful places that she had ever visited yet nothing beat the summer evenings spent in Mississippi. She missed Irene, she missed her few friends, she missed the Mississippi river and the lazy afternoons she's spent by it. She missed it all.........  
  
Remy watched Rogue silently. She had a far away looking her eyes like she was a million miles away in thought. But after all, they did say that though was the swiftest thing in the world.  
  
"Penny f' y' t'oughts, cher." He offered. Rogue looked up startled, meeting his demonic eyes for a second than turning away.  
  
"Huh?" she questioned simply.  
  
"Y' were spacin' out on Remy," He said simply, "Looked like y' were a million miles away."  
  
"Ah was just thinkin', is all," She said. That was enough to make Remy drop the subject,  
  
" Well Ah guess ah should get back to mah hotel now." She said starting to get up.  
  
"What? Non, belle, de day ain't over yet, de night it be still young as dey say. An' Remy ain't gonna let y' go just yet." He said with a smirk plastered on his lips. But the moment was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Remy reached in one of his many pockets and pulled out his phone.  
  
"Oui, ce qui est la matière?" he said, in French obviously, "QuoiMerde, oui je suis sur mon chemain." (Yeah, what's the matter. What?! Shit, yeah I'm on my way.)  
  
"Remy's sorry, belle mais je dois aller. But Remy promise he make it up t' y' t'morow." He said. He than reached for her gloved hand and mearly brushed his lips against it She didn't even have time to remonstrate because the next second his was gone.  
  
Rogue took another sip from her cappuccino. She didn't know what to think of Remy LeBEau. He turned into completely different people in mere seconds. She remembered what a jerk he was the day before at the nigh club. And than when he trespassed in her rrom he acted so aggressive that Rogue only now realized she'd actually been afraid of him. But today he'd acted so gentlemanly with her that you'd think it was a completely different person.  
  


* * *

  
When Remy arrived back at the LeBeau mansion, Emil, Theo, and Etienne awaited his arrival in his office.  
  
"Bonsuoir, mes amis. Now den what's de matter?" asked Remy sitting down.  
  
"Well we have a problem Remy. Apparently we can't go t'rough wit' de heist at de museum. An anonymous tipper told dem dat dere will be a heist dis evening an' apparently dey changed de whole security system because of New Orleans' past of disappearances." Said Etienne, pausing to take a deep breath, "Now de security system is apparently a very high-tech one, an' all our sources say it's partially impossible to get passed."  
  
"Merde, de assassins are behind dis, no doubt. Mais dere ain't not'in' impossible pour moi." Said Remy.  
  
"What are we gonna do den?" asked a perplexed Emil.  
  
"Je ne sais pas." Said Remy getting a look of deep contemplation in his demonic eyes. All of a sudden though, a diabolical smile crept on his lips, "Gentlemen, Remy has a plan. Firstly de heist shell be postponed an' Remy t'inks dat he knows someone dat could help us."  
  
"What's de plan?" asked Theo.  
  
"Dat, Remy'll tell y' later mais f' now jus' leave it up t' moi." He said  
  
"I for one trust y' Remy." Said Etienne.  
  
"Merci mon ami." Said Remy, "Well den now dat dis is settled y'll have t' excusez-moi. Bonne nuit." He said walking them down the stairs and to the door.  
  
Remy than walked back to his office and sat down on the leather chair behind the desk. His plan was quite good yet hazardous. The answer to all of this was definitely Rogue. He remembered what she had said about her powers and how she was able to absorb a person's thoughts, and powers and basically any information from them just by touch. Therefore if he could get Rogue to trust him, he would be able to get her to absorb one of the guards and help them break in the museum.  
  
Unfortunately the 'getting Rogue to trust him' part was the hardest. He would have to either earn her trust as time passed or of course he could do something for her so she could pay him back like so. But what, what could he give her that she didn't have? There was a effortless answer to a hard question.........touch.  
  
Rogue wanted tough. Ever since she had told him about her powers he could feel the sadness that she emitted, though his empathy. It was her only desire and if he could make it happen than voila, she would be his. But how, how could he could get her the aptitude to touch?  
  
He had a few acquaintances that were in the black market business and he also knew a few people that were in the technology business. And by that, it meant in the illegal weapon building business but these weapons weren't normal guns and such. They were one of a kind invented by technological geniuses that could probable build anything for a price. So he could get a device made for Rogue that would allow her to touch. It wouldn't be hard. He had a lot of power being the King of the guild.  
  
Remy's plan also had to very good advantages. The first was that he could be able to go through with this very important heist but the second was that he would have Rouge at his own pleasure. She'd owe him a lot; she'd basically owe him her future happiness that being almost her whole life ahead. Therefore if this plan worked, Remy hit two birds with one stone.  
  
An arrogant smirk appeared on his lips as he simply imagined the possibilities he had that Rogue would now be able to touch and she would owe it all to him. She was a beautiful woman, that was for sure and if they ever got to be friends maybe he would be abe to make them get more friendly. Well not fro long just for a night or two but that wasn't the point. The image of Rogue on top of him was.........  
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile Rogue entered her lavish hotel room and decided she was too tired to venture out again. She ordered something to eat and than decided to take a relaxing bath in the elegant bathtub. She stripped of her clothes and put on a silk robe. She filled it with temperate water, adding some lavender oils in it and than dipped herself in the aromatic water. It was divine really. She closed her eyes relaxing completely and letting her mind echo over the day's proceedings.  
  
Even though she didn't even want to admit it to herself, she really had enjoyed being in Remy's company. It was strange really. The first time she lied eyes on him she'd despised him completely but now, it was like he turned into a completely different person. But to Rogue, it was odd how he could go from being a complete jerk, to easygoing joker, to a nice caring sensitive guy. It just didn't work that way.........  
  
As she thought about him though, she felt an anomalous aching in her heart. She loved the way his laughter was so rich and comforting, the way he was so strong and secure of himself, the way his spiky auburn fell in his eyes giving him such a devilish look. But the thing she loved most about him were his eyes. Demonic ruby set on onyx eyes that when you stared at, it seemed like he had the power to look past your face and see what was really deep down in your soul. It creped he out but at the same time it gave her a thrill of delight.  
  
She felt so secure around him like he had the power to make all her thoughts go away. But no, she couldn't think like that. The guy was a player. It was obvious to her. She couldn't get a crush on him like she did on Scott and than get her heart ripped out. Plus her powers probable prevented him from having any interest in her.  
  
Rogue sighed heavily at the thought of her 'gift'. That's what the professor called their mutations but to her it was only a curse. She hated her power, she hated everything about her life. She had never really had a good life apart from the few years she had spent in Mississippi with Irene. She really missed Irene. The woman had always been so gentle and compassionate to her. She remembered how Irene would always sing to her if she couldn't go to sleep or if she had a nightmare. Her voice was like that of an angel, so calming. Irene had always been there for Rogue and and loved her. But after Rogue's powers had surfaced and she'd joined the Brotherhood there was no more Irene.  
  
From that point on, Rogue's life had started going down hill. She first absorbed Mystique and found out that she was only using her and that she had lied to her. Rogeu had joined the X-Men after that incident not wanting to be used any longer but after some time, when life was almost starting to seem not too bad, Rogue had found out tat her best friend –Risty– was simply Mystique in disguise. But if that wasn't enough it turned out that Mystique was also her adoptive mother. And that was what Rogeu had always wished for, a homicidal maniac that didn't give a rat's ass about her children, for a mother.  
  
Though after the whole Apocalypse incident, Rogue couldn't take it any longer. When she pushed Mystique off that cliff, it gave her such a peculiar contentment and yet she knew she was being iniquitous but she couldn't help be happy that Mystique was finally gone from her life, forever.  
  
Rogue's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She climbed out of the bathtub and pulled on the robe and than went to see who it was. Room service had arrived and Rogeu was quite glad because at that moment she realized how hungry she really was. She thanked the waiter and after closing the door she placed the plate on the glass table and started eating, enjoying every bite of it.  
  


* * *

  
Hello everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I really screwed up this chapter a few times. I didn't want to make it to mushy because it just wouldn't fit if they fell in love with each other not even after 10 chapters.........lol. Anywayz now I have a few new really good ideas (well to me they are) and so I'll probable be updating by next week or so. I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews and here are some answers to them.  
  
PomegranateQueen: OOOO I'm so glad that you like my story and here's my e- mail add viper217@hotmail.com and ok I kinda also need the name of a really good and fancy restaurant. Tanx sooo much  
  


* * *

  
Persona the ITG: Lmao.........yah I hate those too and I started getting them after I saw The Ring. Damn that's a hell of a scary movie. Now I can't go to bed facing the direction in which my TV is in cuz I really get fricked out!!! Ne wayz thanx so much for reviewing  
  


* * *

  
Star-of-Chaos: LMFAO.........I wouldn't be complaining either but this is Rogue we're talking out. Tanx for reviewing  
  


* * *

  
Ishandahalf: Thanx, and yah I really didn't know how to make Remy find ut bout her powers and that seemed the only way in which Rogue wouldn't be spilling her guts out to him and than crying on his chest about the unfairness of it all (hey I'd do that lol). Oh and you HAVE to write more fics, my life depends on it(well not really but ur fic was to die for).  
  
SickmindedSucker: Hehe hope you like Remy's reaction to Rogue's outfit.........any don't you just love a guy's abs, uhmmmmmm.........ok weird moment over lol. Tanx for reviewing  
  


* * *

  
Sarah-Crysala: Awwww that's so nice of you. I'm really happy that you liked my story and just for you I will TRY to update sooner   
  


* * *

  
Gothic- RogueLeBeau: Tanx for reviewing and you have to update your fic, In a Cajun's bed cuz I'm really luving the idea.  
  
Girl number 1: Like ok I hope ur like happy cuz I like updated like now!!! Tanx for the review and yah I have a spell check program, but I'm hopless aren't I? Lol I guess I'm in need of a betta reader oh well. Anywayz tanx so much for the review  
  


* * *

  
Rogue77: Yah it wasn't nice what Remy did but hey whoever said Remy was a good boy? Tanx for the review and now that my writers block is over I'll probable update sooner  
  


* * *

  
Ok and I would also like to thank VinGirl, Melfina Unknown, Ellavira, RoguesHeart, Nie Starwhistler, and Blink182dbzluver for reviewing you guys are GREAT  
  


* * *

  
Ok, now everyone I hope you enjoyed my fic and so we all now what time it is.........reviewing time!!! 


	7. Guilds

Remy woke up the next morning feeling very relaxed. The previous night, he had made a few calls to his friends, requesting the making of the device for Rogue. The first step in his plan was complete. The only thing he had to do was to tell the people who were to make the device for Rogue, what her powers were. He didn't forget to mention that she could also use some of the absorbed powers but for a limited time after absorbing a person. It might come in use to him. Unfortunately, the next step wouldn't be so easy. He had to earn Rogue's trust. And from what he knew, she wasn't one who's' trust was easy to get.  
  
He decided that for now he shouldn't push her too much. He had to take it step by step and make her see what a caring, sympathetic guy he 'could' be. For instance, he'd have to keep his promise and make it up to her today for having to leave so urgently the previous day.  
  
He got out of bed –a king sized four-poster bed, clad in red and black silk sheets, with red and black velvet draped over the top. He only wore a pair of boxers and a baggy t-shirt. Remy made his way over to the bedroom window that was facing the garden, well he called it the garden but it was more along the lines of a small park.  
  
He determined that it would be for the best if he took it slowly with Rogue. He couldn't rush her into anything because if he did she would probable get scared. It was obvious that she wasn't experienced at all, because of her powers no doubt. This left him with no competition, no boyfriend or any such barriers to deal with.  
  
He was partially happy that her purity was unstained. He knew that it was a selfish thought, but he wanted her for himself. He wanted her first time to be with him, and for some strange reason the more time he spend with her the more he wanted to know her. He wanted to know her deepest desires and make them come true. He wanted to know her dreams and fantasies. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to touch her, touch her ivory colored skin that looked like silk, taste her cherry lips, run his hands through her silky hair. He wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy and hear her beg for more...hear her beg like they all did in the end.  
  
Remy knew that she was just another girl. He was interested in her at the moment but it would pass. After he got them into bed, the curiosity he had in them faded and he just moved on to the next attractive fille. Yet he still didn't know why he was going through so much trouble just to get her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue started to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes slightly, but the light hurt her eyes. She knew it had to be relatively late but at the moment she really didn't care. After a few minutes of contemplating on weather she should get out of bed or not, she decided that it was too late to go back to sleep now. She checked her watch and was surprised to find out that it was only 7a.m. This had to be the first time she had woken up at such an early hour without having to.  
  
Rogue slowly got out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. On her way there she picked up the clothes she had set out for herself the previous evening. Fifteen minutes later she came out of the bathroom awake and fully clothed.  
  
Her plans for the day were to explore the French-quarter a bit more carefully. While Remy was giving her his on private tour, she had spotted a few interesting places that she had made note of to visit later. She took her usual backpack and walked out the door. She wasn't hungry so she decided that she would just get a Late on her way out. She wasn't a breakfast person at all.  
  
Within fifteen minutes time she was walking down Chartres Street, which runs the length of the French Quarter. The Southern Goth's first stop was Crescent City Books -a cluttered warren, filled with Southern novels and leather-bound histories. She was delighted once she entered the small store. She browsed through the many books and ended up picking a few books for herself. She paid for her them and than exited the store.  
  
Rogue's next stop was Whisnant Galleries, which had more than 800 pieces of centuries-old arms and armor. She walked through the small museum admiring the beautiful weapons and amours. She felt like she was back in the 17th century and was so entranced by everything she didn't see the two people in front of her. She stopped just in time as not to bump into them and caught a bit of their conversation.  
  
"Here is the merchandise." Said the first man giving the second man a small box. His accent gave away the fact that he was not from the south.  
  
"Merci, de King shall be pleased." Said the second man in a Cajun accent much like Remy's.  
  
"Our services are at the assistance of your guild and of the King of thieves. I hope we shall do business again." Said the first man.  
  
"Oui, y're services have been most appreciated an' I do believe we will cross path again. Hopefully in the near by future." Said the second man. They both walked away after this. Rogue was a bit curious about this exchange. She was curious to know whom this King of Thieves was and what guild they were talking about exactly.  
  
She decided that to start her research, she would have to return to the bookstore and look for a book on the history of New Orleans. That didn't prove to be a hard task, yet there were so many that she didn't know which one to get. She went up to the shopkeeper –an old man with gray hair and knowing blue eyes- and asked for some help.  
  
"Ah'm sorry tah botah yah but Ah need some help." She said.  
  
"Of course, my dear. What troubles you?" he asked.  
  
"Well Ah'm interested tah fahnde out some information about the Thieves guild. Have yah heard of it?" she said taking note of the look on his face.  
  
"Yes well we have some older books that talk about the history on New Orleans." He said walking to a shelf in the back of the store. He took out a thick book and handed it over to her, "Here you go miss, but I have some advice for you. Don't go getting your self in any trouble. The guild is real and is quite dangerous. Furthermore there is an ongoing feud it has had with its rival, the Assassins. I suggest you mind your own business."  
  
Rogue was taken aback by the old man's words but she was not going to give up. She had been thought NEVER to give up. She paid for the book and than continued her own tour of the French Quarter. She started to feel hungry now, and when she checked her watch she was surprised to find out that it was already 9:30a.m. She decided to go have some breakfast after all. She found a cute little place called Tally-Ho, situated a block or so away. She ordered the red-bean omelet with alligator sausage and was surprised to find out that it tasted quite good.  
  
After breakfast, she ended up walking to Jackson Square where the famous Café du Monde was situated. The square seemed to attract a much more youthful crowd, and as Rogue walked along the street she felt like her age again. There were many musicians, artists, college students and of course slackers like herself, occupying the square. Her historical journey of New Orleans was now over and it was time for some mindless teenage fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Rogue made her way back at her hotel. She was loaded with bags of different shape and size. Some filled with books, or souvenirs others with clothes, makeup or such. Her day spent in the French Quarter had proven to be a fun one but now she wanted to begin her research on this Thieves Guild and it's rival, The Assassins Guild.  
  
She took out the larger history book out of one of her bags and lied down on her bed examining its pictures. It was a very old book obviously, considering the language used in it and it's general appearance. She scanned through about half the book, yet she hadn't found anything. Most of it was about the immigration of the Acadians to Louisiana, and even though she had found many details about the period, there still was no information about guilds. But than as she flipped through a few more pages, she felt that some of the pages seemed thicker than the others. She examined the edges and soon found out that they were pasted together in a very discrete way.  
  
Rogue decided that the only way to unstick them without damaging the page itself was to use a knife. And it was her luck that she always kept a pocketknife with her. The knife had been a present from Logan for her sixteenth. He had gotten her that along with a pair of leather gloves that fit her hands so perfectly, it was like they had been tailored for her. The gloves seemed like a second skin really, and her palms never heated up inside of them.  
  
The pocketknife was secured to her right ankle and within seconds she had it in her gloved hand. She slipped the thin, sharp blade in between the first set of pages that were stuck together and slowly dragged the knife along the edges. The pages came apart slowly and Rogue flipped a page so that she could read what was on the inside and see what someone had gone to so much trouble to hide.  
  
And her suspicions had indeed been proven. There, in front of her was the precious information that she had been searching. She scanned through the page taking in every single word till she came to a certain paragraph that seemed to be the key to this mystery.  
  
Unfortunately, at that moment a knock at the door, woke Rogue up from her little adventure. She slammed the book shut remembering the page number and than placed her pocket knife back in its' secure spot.  
  
The Goth walked over to the door and opened it only to revile show LeBeau leaning lazily against the doorframe with a lopsided smile on his experienced lips.  
  
"Bonsoire, cher." He said in his husky voice. He walked past her into the room, and sat down on her bed.  
  
"What d' yah want, swamp rat?" she asked eying him suspiciously.  
  
"Well belle, didn' Remy promise y' dat he'd make up f' havin' t' leave so urgently on our date?" he said smirking at her reaction.  
  
"Now yah listen tah meh LeBeau. That was most certainly NOT a date, do yah undahstand." She blew.  
  
"C'mon belle, y' gotta deal wit' it," he said before he received a punch in the arm. She tried to look as though she was angry but he could see through her mask. It was obvious she was enjoying this to the extreme, "Now c'mon belle, let's go."  
  
Rogue wanted to protest against it but his gloved hand enveloped her own pulling her out of the room and she was so caught up in the moment, in his touch, that her doubts were erased.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Within a few minutes though, Rogue had been pulled in the mystical world of New Orleans. As she walked down Bourbon Street next to Remy, she was so caught up in all the lights and decorations that she completely forgot about Remy and the crowd surrounding her. All of a sudden, Remy's arm draped around her shoulder pulling Rogue closer to him. Rogue looked up at him in protest but he only smirked down at her.  
  
"Y' know belle, N'awlins ain't as safe as it seems an' crowds be de most dangerous place. Y' re wallet can get stolen or som'one can just pull y' in a dark alleyway an' Dieu Remy don' wanna imagine wat' could happen from dere on." He said, his eyes glowing dangerously. She couldn't help but stare up at him and wonder weather what she saw was concern flooding his eyes or was it just the light? The feeling of security and warmth stopped her from removing his arm from around her and they continued walking.  
  
Remy looked down at Rogue once more admiring her mysterious beauty but than as the walked on he realized how many envious looks he was receiving from random guys that he passed. He realized that it was because of Rogue, the southern beauty in his arms. An arrogant smile made it's way on his lips yet again as he pulled Rogue even closer to him. He really was enjoying this, and the feeling of Rogue next to him was even more worth it.  
  
Remy decided to stretch out the evening by stopping at a near by bar to get something to drink. He pulled Rogue out of the crowd and into a cozy bar. As they entered the smell of tobacco and liquor invaded his nostrils.  
  
"What're we doin' in here?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Jus' getting' a drink, petite. We go soon, oui?" he said leading her to a table. He pulled out a chair for her and than sat down next to her ordering himself a bourbon, "What bout y', cher. What do'y want t' drink?"  
  
"Yah're tryin' tah get meh drunk, Cajun?" She said eying him suspiciously yet with a hint of playfulness in her deep emeralds.  
  
"Non, Remy wouldn' do dat t' his belle. Do y' wanna try de bourbon, de drink dat dis street be named after." He said ordering a drink for her as well. He than turned his gaze back at Rogue. Their drinks came soon after that and the first sip Rogue took out of her glass was terrible. The substance was very hard, she didn't know how he could drink it like tap water but her thoughts were interrupted by someone talking.  
  
"Well, well, well if it ain't de famous Remy LeBeau." Said a male voice. Remy looked up only to find Julien Bordeaux sitting opposite from them at the table.  
  
"Wat do y' want Bordeaux?" asked Remy with a dangerous look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh n'thing just though I'd drop by and say bonsoir." Said Julien snapping his attention to Rogue, "And I do believe I have not had de pleasure o' y're acquaintance, miss. Je suis Julien Bordeaux." He said picking up Rogue's gloved hand and trying to kiss it yet she only pulled it away from him shooting him a glare.  
  
"Ah'm Rogue. Ah'm sorry but if Ah was tah say it was mah pleasure tah meet yah Ah'd be lying an' Ah was thought not tah lay." She said with a small smirk. Remy admired the way she had handled Julien but when Remy saw the look on Julien's face he immediately put a possessive arm around Rogue pulling her closer towards him. The look that the assassin had was the one he always had when he wanted something and he planed to get it. Yet when Julien saw Remy put his arm around Rogue, his grin faded into a scowl.  
  
"Aurvoir Remy et it was a pleasure t' meet y' mademoiselle." He said smiling at Rogue. This only made her move even closer to Remy.  
  
"Who was that, Remy?" she asked that with a wide scowl on her face.  
  
"Dat is an old enemy o' Remy's. Y' see belle, his family –de Bordeaux family- et Remy's family –de LeBeaus- have had dis misunderstandin' f' hundreds o' years." He said, his eyes darkening. He pulled Rogue closer to him as I even the thought of Julien made him want to protect her.  
  
"Ah don' lahke that guy." Said Rogue.  
  
"Remy be glad o' dat, chere." He said smiling at her.  
  
"So why's yoh family in this feud with tha Bordeaux's anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Remy don' know how it all started but it be goin' on f' hundreds o' years. Mais Julien et moi, we had something 'gainst each other ever since we laid eyes on one another. De homme be trouble et some weeks ago, mon pere an' frere were murdered mais de police can't find anythin' bout who de killer might be." Said Remy with a dark look on his face, "Now de whole LeBeau fortune be left to Remy t' manage et de family...business is mine now."  
  
"Oh Remy Ah'm so sorry, Ah didn' know." Said Rogue. With some hesitation, she took his palm and squeezed it with her own gloved one. Her action was greeted by the hint of a smile appearing on Remy's visage.  
  
"Don' worry 'bout it cher, it ain't got nothin' t' do with y'." he said, "Now c'mon let's go. Remy wanna show y' somethin'."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone well here is the next chapter, I hope you liked it even though it my eyes it sux. Anywayz I hope that I didn't rush into things with Rogue and Remy but if so tell me what u think about it. Um....I don't know when I will updating but pretty soon probable because I already have about a quarter of the next chapter. I'm so sorry about the previous chapter, I know that when I irst posted it, there were some problems, it got screwed up on the site. Ok well I'll answer all reviews in the next chapter but now I have to go. Plz R/R!!!! 


	8. Reality

Remy lead Rogue through the French Quarter, crowded by many tourists and locals looking for amusement. They passed the statue of General Jackson in Jackson Square and continued walking in silence. Rogue noticed that he held her gloved hand as they walked. It was like he didn't want to loose her. Like she was a little childe who had to be taken care of and couldn't be left alone because she was to incapable of taking care of herself. She immediately pulled her hand out of his. She couldn't believe that she had let the swamp rat touch her like that.  
  
He turned his gaze back at her with a questioning look but she only responded with her infamous glare. It was like until that moment she had been in a trance, letting him stir her wherever he pleased. She felt like she had just woke up. Her legs started to feel all wobbly as she continued walking and all of a sudden the question crossed her mind. What was she doing here following a man that she had only met a day or two ago?  
  
She abruptly stopped walking and looked down at her gloved palms. She noticed that she was now in a dark alley. Remy turned around and looked at her with worry in his eyes. Rogue only then noticed how his demonic eyes dimly glowed in the dark, giving him a certain dangerous look.  
  
"What's de matter, belle." He asked with his thick Cajun accent echoing through the alley. She looked up at him with startled green eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she immediately pushed him back.  
  
"No...Get away from meh!" she screamed slowly backing away from him. All of a sudden she turned around and started running away...running like there was no tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy watched her as she ran, slowly fading out of his view. He had half a mind to run after her but he decided against that. She needed some time to herself. He knew he had screwed up. Yet it was the only thing that he could have done to just make her relax a bit in her presence.  
  
He never thought that if he used his empathic powers on her she would react like that. He had probable used his power way too intensely on her but for a little time she had actually been much more relaxed. She had let him touch her, take her hand, put his arm around her. For some this wouldn't have seemed like that big of a deal but for her it was a huge progress and Remy knew it.  
  
He slowly started walking heading back to his house. The best thing he could do now was wait some time, wait for her to cool down and than he would have to start from the beginning. He didn't know what it was but he had taken such a big interest in this girl and now it was too late to let go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue ran through the dark alley having no clue where she was going but just wanting to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't know what he had done to her or even if he had done anything. All of a sudden it was like she had just woken up from an extra long dream that would have kept on going forever. Whenever she was in the presence of Remy, her powers, her past, the future, everything went away and it was like time focused and nothing but the two of them mattered.  
  
She forced herself to stop running. She was so out of breath that she could hardly breathe. She slowly sunk against a wall trying to catch her breath and just calm down. What had happened back there with Remy was just too weird for her. Maybe she was just tired or whatever. She really didn't know what to make of it and it was scarring her more and more as the seconds slowly went by.  
  
Rogue got up slowly still tired from all the running and started walking in the direction in which she thought the main street would be. All of a sudden though, three strangers dressed in black, blocked her path.  
  
"Look what we have here." Said the one that was in the middle. He slowly started advancing towards her and then he unexpectedly took out a knife, "Here's a piece of advice girly, never walk through a dark alley alone in this city, specially when you're this pretty."  
  
"What...what do yah want?" she stammered taking a step backwards.  
  
"Lets start by you standing flat against that wall over there." He said. Rogue was terrified but somewhere in the back of her head she knew that the minute they touched her they'd pass out. But all off a sudden she felt a burst of energy go through her body and concentrate on her palms. She looked down and saw that small sparks of electricity started forming at her fingertips. She slowly raised her arms and before the three thugs could say anything, bolts of electricity shot from Rogue's fingertips pushing them all through the thin wall behind.  
  
The Goth wasted o time after that. She started running as hard as she could before they could catch up. At the moment she didn't have time to think about what just happened back there. A few moments later she had found herself running right back into the huge crowd of tourists. She was safe now.  
  
Rogue started walking with the flow making her was back to her hotel. She knew that if she didn't figure out what was happening, she's go crazy soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey ya'll so sorry this chapter is SO short but I had a major case of writers block and what I did is just sat down and kina forced myself to write something. I know it's not great but I really tried. Ok now I think that plot is pretty much going in the direction in which I want it to go and I'll probable be able to post up another chapter this week since it's spring break, but remember I'm not making any promises.  
  
Anywayz I hope this explains why Rogue let Remy touch her more than usual to all of you out there who were wondering why or just thinking this is going too fast. Ok if anyone has any questions or concerns about the fic please review and tell me because I'm more than happy to know and I also think about your questions and try to make things more clear (I know I'm not a very good writer but bear with me here) and try to fix whatever doesn't make sense.  
  
Oh and I would also like to know what the whole deal with X-men evo is. Is it cancelled or not!!!  
  
Gothic- Rogue LeBeau: Thanks so much for a review and yeah I've read the latest chapter of your fic. I promise that when you update I'll drop a review and tell you how great it is...lol.  
  
Sarah-Crystal: I know I'm terrible for not updating for so long and for this being such a small chapter but I promise I'll do better. Tanx for the review and I hope this explains the whole touching part.  
  
Trallgorda: Thank you so much for actually taking the time to tell me all my spelling mistakes. I know I'm terrible at homophones but that's mainly because I don't proof read. I promise I will start to do that starting with the next chapter because right now I really have to go and I'm rushing to write all the thanks to the reviews.  
  
Cool-chick-rae: Thanks so much for your review I'm really horned because I'm a real big fan of you fics. Anywayz I'm glad you like my fic and I hope you'll like this chapter even though it's extremely short.  
  
Rogue77: Thanks for reviewing I always enjoy reading your reviews but ok here's a question, when are you gonna update you fic cuz man it's been long and your fic is just so good. I really really hope you will continue writing it.  
  
Flamekiller: OMG yeah I love Thief of Spirits and I did write her a review PLEADING for an update. Hope it works or w/e.  
  
Also I would like to thank Nie Starwhistler, Blink182dbzluver, Pixie Flyer, Weeble Wobble Chic and Ishandahalf for your reviews.  
  
Also I would like to apologies for any and all spelling mistakes in this chapter but I have no time to proofread right now because I am going out real soon and if I don't post the chapter now I will forget. I promise that I will take extra special care to proofread the next chapter!!!. 


End file.
